Reed Richards
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | known relatives = See Family members | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #1 | actor = }} Mister Fantastic is the codename for Reed Richards, a fictional comic book superhero and mega-genius featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in the premiere issue of ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1, cover-dated November, 1961. Overview Reed Richards is the leader of the superhero team the Fantastic Four. In addition to being one of the smartest men on the planet Earth, Reed is also gifted with the power of elasticity. He can stretch every part of his body to extreme lengths and manipulate his pliable form into a wide variety of shapes. Reed is married to teammate Sue Storm and the father to her children, Franklin and Valeria. He is the brother-in-law to fellow teammate Johnny Storm and is the best friend of Ben Grimm, aka the Thing. Reed's most notorious rival both as a super-powered adventurer and as an intellectual is Victor von Doom - known across the world as Doctor Doom. Biography The 1980s Reed Richards was attacked inside his laboratory at the Baxter Building by a fire elemental - one of four such creatures created by Diablo. He managed to escape and lured the creature towards the Human Torch, whereupon he then tangled with the air elemental. He again headed off, prompting the elemental to find him until he found Susan, who could contain it within a force field bubble. Reed then attacked the water elemental with cables attached to a power generator and caused it to disperse. Fantastic Four 232 The 1990s Reed and Johnny Storm came to the aid of Spider-Man, when knew that an opportunity had arisen to capture Venom. Armed with a sonic blaster, Reed incapacitated Venom, and he was taken away by the Guardsmen from The Vault. Amazing Spider-Man 363 Abilities Powers * Elasticity Skills * Genius-level intellect Equipment * Fantasti-Flare * Gyro device * Negative Zone portal * Sonic blaster * Vibra-gun * Visi-scanner Vehicles * Airjet-Cycle * Pogo Plane * Fantasticar * Fantasticopter Family members * Nathaniel Richards, aka the Warlord, father. * Evelyn Richards, mother, deceased. * Cassandra Richards, stepmother, deceased. * Tara Richards, paternal half-sister. * Susan Storm, wife. * Franklin Storm, father-in-law, deceased. * Mary Storm, mother-in-law, deceased. * Franklin Richards, son. * Valeria Richards, daughter. * John Richards, paternal grandfather, deceased. * Ted Richards, paternal uncle, deceased. Notes & Trivia Profiles * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 7 Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Amazing Spider-Man 300 * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Fantastic Four 48 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Web of Spider-Man 1 See also Recommended Reading External Links * Mister Fantastic at MDP * * Mister Fantastic at Wikipedia * * * * * Mister Fantastic at the Fantastic 4 Wiki * Mister Fantastic at the Marvel Movies Wiki * Mister Fantastic at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Mister Fantastic Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Avengers/Members Category:Scientists Category:Astronauts Category:Astrophysicists Category:Astrophysics Category:Genetics Category:Inventors Category:Illuminati/Members Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Characters